


A Berserker's Mark

by ALPHAwolf



Series: Dagcup Drabble [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon - Fandom
Genre: Cover Art, Deals, M/M, Suggestive, lack of personal bubbles, poor hiccup, vikings being vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-13 09:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf
Summary: Hiccup will do anything to save his father.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This takes place right after 'Dragons Riders Of Berk S 2 E 19 Cast Out Part 1’ (its kind of an alternative ending to what really happened)  
> If you don't know the episode basically its the one where Hiccup grounds Snotlout, Dagur is in charge of the Outcasts and kidnaps Stoick :)  
> 

“Are you crazy Hiccup!? You can’t just fly in to enemy territory and demand something!” Astrid yelled out from Stormfly’s back.

“Well I have to try!” The brunette replied, seated on Hookfang’s neck with Snotlout craning behind him. “We can’t trust Alvin, even if he did save Snotlout. We have a Screaming Death on the way to deal with, we don’t have time to put this off.” Thor knew what the maniac had in mind for his father if they left it any longer.

“But Hiccup-!” Fishlegs went to argue, quickly interrupted by the brunette.

“The longer we leave my dad with Dagur the more danger he’s in. Besides, he’s probably already broken out! In which case we just need to pick him up.” The rest of the Academy shared a collection of unsure looks.

“This is insane, Hiccup!” Snotlout yelled from behind him.

“Exactly. Insane enough it just might work.”

“I like that logic!” Tuffnut announced as Ruff nodded in agreement.

Hiccup smiled. At least someone here thought so, even if it was the twins. When dealing with the deranged, you had to think like the deranged. Dagur expected him to come up with some elaborate plan and outsmart him. He would be prepared for that, but this way... They might actually have a chance against the nut-job. Without Alvin’s ‘help’.

Outcast Island was already in sight, an erroneous mass of rock only slightly more horrible then Berserk. Dagur probably felt right at home after overthrowing the treacherous Outcast chief.

They dived towards the armada camp like giant scaly falcons, speeding for the ground before they could be sighted by the barbarians below and shot down instead. The group landed right outside the suddenly alive makeshift village in a v, with Hookfang at the head in place of Toothless. He may have been arguably crazy at times, but he wasn’t stupid. There was no way in Helheim he was idiotic enough to bring the Night Fury here. It would be like handing him over to Dagur on a platter. He might as well put the spear through his head himself.

A horde of Outcast, armed and angry, rushed to surround them, the team’s dragons growling threateningly in reply.

“Hold your fire!” Everyone looked over to the bellowing voice as Dagur swaggered towards them, Savage at his flank. “Well well well, little Hiccup and his friends, but no Night Fury? What a surprise!” He didn’t sound surprised at all, in fact he was overjoyed, as if Snoggletog had come early.

“Dagur, I demand you hand my father over!” Hiccup announce as confidently as he could, despite his thundering heart. It was now he realised the severity of just how foolish this was, as more vikings, these armed with catapults, joined the crowd.

“Hmmm... No.” The new Outcast chief replied with a wolfish grin.

“Hiccup, we need to get out of here.” Astrid whispered fiercely, eyeing the readied catapults. Hiccup looked back at the group of teens, seeing even Snotlout appeared nervous, and poor Fishlegs was on the verge of wetting himself.

“Oh, but don’t you want to see him?” Dagur asked, inviting the brunette down. “After all, you came all this way.” As Hiccup appeared unsure Dagur dared to walk toward the group fearlessly, growling back at Hookfang fiercely in a way that manged to make the Monstrous Nightmare shy away.

He turned his attention from the reptile to Hiccup, offering his hand. The Berkian only eyed it with distrust.

“Alright.” He finally decided, ignoring Dagur’s hand and slipping off the dragon’s neck himself.

“No! Hiccup-“ Astrid leapt off Stormfly and went to follow, only to have a mass of crossbows cocked at her.

“Uh uh uh, family only~!” Dagur sung as the girl froze.

“Just- wait here guys.” Hiccup instructed, the other’s looking at him with disbelief. Dagur wore a smug, toothy grin, whispering to Savage as the brunette turned his back.

“Shoot them if they try fly off.” The Outcast nodded, and Dagur offered Hiccup his arm. The brunette only rolled his eyes and walked off without the man, headed for the prison, where he assumed his father was being held.

The Berserker quickly caught up, taking the lead. As Hiccup assumed they went straight for the dungeon, which was located just below the dragon killing arena.

Thankfully the pens were empty of dragons at this time, Hiccup noted as they passed.

Two guards stood at the prison entrance, both burly men immediately stepping aside as Dagur approached. They made no eye contact with Hiccup as he passed between them.

The brunette wrinkled his nose as they entered. It stank like the rotting dead, assaulting his senses worse than a pile of ageing Hákarl. Dagur chuckled at the amusing expression.

Walking down the set of stairs and past cells occupied by nothing but bone the hairs on the back of Hiccup’s neck began to rise. On second thought, following Dagur down into a dungeon alone was probably his second craziest idea today.

“Urr, so where-where exactly is he?”

“Not to worry, Brother. Just down here.” Wary of the other throwing him into one of the cells Hiccup kept his distance, coming over to the bars of the jail Dagur indicated.

There was a groan from within the shadows of the cage, a large body laying limp on the floor beside a puddle of vomit.

“Dad!” Caution to the wind Hiccup rushed to grab the cell bars, looking at his weak father in shock. “What’s did you do, Dagur?!” The brunette accused, glaring at the Berserker.

“Relaaax, just a little poison, just to keep him... Sedate.” The redhead laughed at his own comment. “I mean, it would kill him, under normal circumstances,” He added plainly, the brunette's mouth falling open, “but I have the antidote.” He stepped closer to the other with a sharp grin. “And as soon as you hand over that Night Fury, I’ll give you Stoick, and the antidote.” The redhead promised, lowering his voice. “I’d do it quick though, he only has, oh I don’t know... a day or two?” Hiccup’s blood boiled, an uncharacteristic savage expression tearing across his face as he went to grab the other’s collar.

Dagur’s eyes sparkles as he easily overpowered the teen before he could, flipping him around and slamming him against the filthy wall, his arms held tightly behind his back. Hiccup groaned in pain at the impact, struggling hard as he could whilst the other pressed his body against his back. There was a twisted laugh right in his ear, the other’s lips ghosting the pink tinted cusp. “Now now Brother! Didn’t your mother ever tell you ‘violence doesn’t solve anything’?”

“N-No!”

“Mine neither.” Dagur breathed, pressing against his back so hard it made Hiccup hiss, one of the older’s weapons pressing hard into his lower back. “I want that night Fury Hiccup!” He growled.

From within the cell Stoick moaned in a sickly daze.

“What else do you want?” Hiccup asked, trying to stay calm, despite his position. If there was one thing he'd learned from his time with the maniac, it was that Dagur was like an animal. It didn’t matter if he had the upper hand, so long as you could catch his fancy and outsmart him.

“Else?” Dagur repeated, sounding confused.

“I’ll do anything but that.” The brunette explained, a moment of silence following as the other seemed to think.

“Anything?” He finally whispered in Hiccup's freckled ear, loosing his hold on his arms to grip his waist. The adolescent swallowed and bit his tongue, nodding.

“Deal.” Dagur hissed with dangerous smile, grabbing the teen’s hand and twisting him around suddenly. Hiccup gasped as he was pressed back against the wall, their fronts together. The Berserker’s smile was so sharp this close it looked as though he could tear his head clean off with his teeth.

The madman lowered his voice to a whisper, so close the Berkian turned his head to the side in order to avoid their noses touching. “Now, how about we go someplace private, hm?”

Hiccup’s throat bobbed as he swallowed nervously.

Gods, what had he gotten himself into this time?

  
  


§

  
  


“Alright you guys! Ready to train?” Hiccup asked, entering the Academy with Toothless at his side.

“That depends, you gonna be able to sit in a saddle today?” Astrid bit back as she sat sharpening her axe on her dragon's back. The twins laughed at the comment, but everyone else appeared extremely serious.

Skita, he’d been hoping they wouldn’t notice the difficulty he’d had sitting the last few days. Damn Dagur.

“W-what? What are you talking- Come on you guys, we gotta get ready for that Screaming Death!” He announced in what he hoped was an enthusiastic manner. Astrid only glared dangerously as Snotlout crossed his arms, Fishlegs fidgeting nervously as he sat on Meatlug’s back. The twins remained oblivious as usual. “It’s just a bit of saddle rash, that’s all.” The brunette assured.

“Liar.” Astrid snapped.

“What-?”

“Just answer me this Hiccup and answer the truth!” She suddenly stood, stalking over with her axe pointed at his throat. He rose his hands in surrender, backed up against the wall. “Did you...” He expression faltered, turning from anger to pain as though it hurt to say it. “Did you have sex with Dagur in exchange for Stoick?”

“WHAT!?” Hiccup’s jaw dropped, looking at them all horror stricken. “NO!” Fishlegs looked relived but the blond before him still appeared unconvinced, holding her weapon harder to his neck.

“Oh yeah, then how did you do it? What took you FOUR HOURS to ‘discuss’ with him, huh!?” He knew they were annoyed at him about that, even if they didn’t say anything. It wasn’t his fault. It wasn’t like he could rush Dagur! He’d had enough trouble trying to keep what dignity he had left, bent over for the redhead as he’d attempted not to cry out or shed a tear. The bastard made the most satisfied laugh whenever he had even gasped in pain.

“Okay, I get how it looks bad, but I swear that’s not what happened.” Hiccup insisted.

“Oh yeah!? Then what did!?” Hiccup swallowed, attempting not the recall how he’d been laid over the man’s legs in the most embarrassing, exposed position possible. His face had already begun to heat.

“I... made a deal with Dagur... That I’d do ‘anything’ but give him Toothless for my dad... So...” the brunette took a deep breath, readying himself to blurt out the horrible truth. “... He tattooed the Berserker crest on me.”

“WHAT!?” Astrid cried out.

“No way!” Snotlout exclaimed.

“Awesome!” Tuffnut and Ruffnut chorused.

“No it’s not awesome!” Astrid growled back at them, throwing her axe in their direction. The two blonde's ducked as it flew towards them, knocking heads on the way down.

“By putting a mark on you he’s labelled you as his!” Fishlegs said, sounding distraught.

“It’s fine! I mean, no one will see it.” Hiccup insisted, folding his arms defensively.

“Where’d he put it?” Ruffnut asked excitedly, recovered from the headbutt.

“...” Everyone turned their eyes to the silent brunette.

“Hiccup?” Astrid pressed, looking suspicious.

“You know what, that’s not important,” He deflected, “it’s somewhere no one will see-”

“OOOHHHH! DAGUR TATTOOED YOUR BUTT!” Tuffnut suddenly yelled, the future chief’s cheeks turning scarlet.

“What!? No- I mean...”

“ _No. Way_.” Snotlout repeated, staring at his little cousin in shock.

“Whip it out!” Tuffnut encouraged.

“No!” If Hiccup could have sunk into the wall behind and escaped, he would have.

“Come on, show us!” Ruff agreed with her brother.

“I wanna see!” Snotlout yelled, rushing over.

“Me too!” Tuffnut exclaimed, hopping off his dragon with his sister to join the semicircle that had formed around the teen.

“No! It’s my butt and I reserve the right to not show it to you!”

“Actually, by Viking law technically your butt now belongs to Dagur.” Fishlegs pointed out as he too approached.

“Thank you for that, Fishlegs, I was kind of trying not to think about it.”

“Come on! Show us!” His cousin jabbed, backed up by the twins’ chanting.

“Show us, show us, show us!”

“Why are you people so desperate to see it! It just looks like any other Berserker crest!” Hiccup defended, completely surrounded by the young, intrusive vikings.

“Yeah but we wanna see what it looks like on your butt.” Ruffnut clarified.

“Duuuh.” Her twin agreed as Hiccup looked at them both with disbelief.

“Go on.” Astrid crossed her arms and stepped closer, successfully cornering the brunette. “Let's see it.”

“Not you too Astrid!” Hiccup groaned exasperatedly.

“You’re gonna have it for the rest of your life. Sooner or later we’re gonna see it. Might as well get it over with now.” She pointed out.

“...” They shared a staring contest of sorts before the brunette sighed in defeat. “Fine.”

“Yes!” The twins high-fived and he rolled his eyes, turning around and hesitantly slipping up his fur vest. Face heated he swallowed and dared to pull the hem of his trousers down, just enough to reveal half his left cheek.

“See? Just like any other Berserker crest-AHHH! Astrid!” The blond had grabbed his hip and waistband, forcefully exposing his entire behind.

“Stop fussing, we can’t see it all.” She explained, as if justifying her barbaric actions. As bad as Dagur, Hiccup thought, his cheeks bright red.

“Wow.” Snotlout commented, inspecting the tattoo as if he had completely forgotten he was staring at his baby cousins ass.

“Dagur’s actually pretty good at tattoos.” Astrid agreed, the other’s making sounds of accord.

“Hiccup?” In a second Astrid was off him, the teen’s eyes widening as he spun around, yanking his pants back up.

“Dad!” The other teens took a step back as Stoick stood in the Academy entrance, flabbergasted, a wide eyed Gobber by his side.

“What... In Thor’s name... was that?” The chief growled out.

“Ummm...”

Oh Gods he was in trouble.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally figured out how to post images!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Source-   
> https://luna4lph4.deviantart.com/art/A-Berserker-s-Mark-719196925

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked! Remember to Kudos pleeeease!


End file.
